A Mistake
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: So another one shot Ed/Adelaide fic. Completely unrelated to Water of Mars. A reason why Adelaide might not be able to forgive Ed.


**A/N: Because I'm in love with this pairing and I've found more people who love them too so here goes with more! The events of Water Of Mars did not happen in this, obviously. And I couldn't remember if we found out the name of Adelaide's daughter so I called her Kate but her grand-daughter is called Susie Fontana; I know that much! Oh by the way off topic mention; Minbus I am cool enough to have a Sarah Jane/10th Doctor picture as my mobile's wallpaper :P**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, if I did then they would have got together without having so much unresolved sexual tension ;)**

*******

**A Mistake**

*******

Adelaide was sitting in front of the big screen on a video link to her daughter, Kate, who was showing her that little Susie Fontana Brooke was now able to take a few steps by herself. Adelaide couldn't stop smiling, it was always like this when she got the chance to speak to her family but then Kate brought up the subject that Adelaide had been dreading: Deputy Edward Gold. "So how's Ed been recently, Mum?"

"Same as usual, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Kate?!"

"Okay, I was just wondering if either of you had made a move on the other yet."

"Kate! He is my best friend and you know better than anyone that I'll never forgive him for New Years' Eve."

"Oh come off it Mum! He was drunk and you both fancy the pants off each other so he kissed you. Big deal!"

"Kate I'm so sorry but you're breaking up. I'll call you tomorrow."

"So I hit a nerve by saying you fancy Ed? I was just voicing what you keep trying to deny and what everyone else knows. Anyway why can't you get with him, Dad's been dead for ten years now?!" Adelaide's smile had disappeared during this exchange and she quietly mumbled a goodbye and ended the conversation.

Unbeknown to anyone Ed had been standing just behind the door, listening to the call. He had began this 'spying' about six months before, when he had first realised that he had grown incredibly fond of his captain and wanted to know what made her happy and that's how he had ended up here once a week, smiling whenever he heard Adelaide's laughter or her cooing over little Susie. He rolled his eyes whenever Kate brought up the subject of her mother's secret love for him. Ed had met Kate on several occasions since he and her mother had hit it off straight away two years before, and while they had been training he would sometimes go back to Adelaide's house and Kate would be there too. The last time he had saw her was on New Years' Eve three months ago...

*******

**Three Months Previous**

Adelaide had organised a party for her closest family members and the crew members that had come down with her for the last day of 2059. Everyone had far too much to drink and by midnight Ed had lost most of his common sense and had went over to Adelaide and hugged her. Adelaide had allowed the contact but as she was pulling away Ed placed his hands on the sides of her waist and crushed his lips against his. His brain was cleared of the alcohol induced fuzziness as soon as he felt her lips pressed against hers. He had quickly let go of her and went outside for a walk to get some fresh air.

Ed woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers and went downstairs. He found Adelaide in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee so he took the opportunity to admire her figure in a simple pair of pyjamas, since he realised she had no idea he was in the same room. She poured the boiling water into the mug and stirred it, all the while massaging her temples because of the unusual consumption of alcohol she had had the previous night. She suddenly felt as though someone was watching her and almost spilled the contents of her mug when she saw Ed standing there in only a large t-shirt which was just hiding the fact that he was wearing black boxer shorts.

"Christ Ed! What the hell are you playing at?!"

"I just came down for a drink but I didn't want to startle you."

"You did more than bloody startle me!"

"Sorry." He gave her his most charming smile and she nearly forgot why she was pissed with him in the first place but fortunately he brought it up first, "Adelaide, look I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright Ed. It was a mistake, nothing more." But the look in her eyes was telling her everything was not alright and that it would take a long time for her to feel comfortable around him again.

*******

**Present Day**

She still didn't trust herself around him fully but was starting to get into her old way of dealing with things: ignoring them. And she would have succeeded in this plan if it wasn't for her romantic minded daughter. She had left the room by this time and Ed had carefully left and went to his bedroom, making sure none of the crew had saw him listening. The private rooms of Bowie Base One were of a good size and in all of the crew member's rooms the walls were covered in pictures from back home on Earth, he had even helped Adelaide when she had first been sticking hers up but he hadn't been in her room since then and vice versa. He heard an unfamiliar noise and went over to the wall that separated him and listened closely for the source of the noise, his heart breaking when he realised the it was Adelaide crying.

Adelaide had went straight from the screened room to her bedroom. She crawled across her bed and tore down all the pictures that included the slightest hint of Ed in them. No one knew that she had pictures of him in her room and although she had no idea Ed had photographs of her in his room too. Then she broke down in tears and gathered all of them back together and tried to straighten them so as not to ruin his face, which would break her heart even more. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid the photos out on her bed so she could see them all at the same time. She didn't even consider that anyone could hear her so she let the crying take over her whole body. She would never forgive him for making her feel this different from how she had always been: strong; independant; controlled.

Ed couldn't handle it any longer so he got up, taking one last look at his own collection of photos of her, and went out into the corridor and took the five steps along to the next bedroom and gently knocked on the door. Adelaide stood up, desperately trying to wipe away the tears from her face as she hid all the pictures of Ed in the drawer next to her bed. She shook her head and opened the door,

"Hey Ed, what do you want?" She tried to say it as normally as was possible but thee was no hiding the redness around her eyes or the tear tracks that her small amount of mascara had created.

"You don't think our rooms are soundproof do you?"

"What?!"

"I'm in the room next to you and can't get any rest because of you getting homesick or whatever is causing you to sob uncontrollably."

"Get in here now!" She said pulling him into the room by the arm of his jacket.

He rolled his eyes after she had clsed her door again, "Okay I know you're upset and I know it's because of what Kate said about me back there."

"How do you know what Kate was talking to me about?!"

"Now, Del don't get annoyed. I wanted to know what made you happy so I've been listening in on your video calls for a few months," he said while wincing, waiting for a slap, but instead Adelaide laughed and asked why he would do such a thing.

He hesitated and took a step closer to her, "I don't know Del," he was now close enough to feel her breath as her heart rate increased, "Maybe it's something to do with the fact that I can't help but think about you when I'm trying to get to sleep or work or generally go about my daily business. It might be because I not only 'fancy the pants off you'; I fancy everything about you. Or maybe because even though I was undeniably pissed out off my mind on New Years' Eve I still can remember the exact way your lips and body felt when I kissed you. And I know you're finding it hard to be near me but I promise that I will never hurt you."

"Ed! You can't say things like that. I'm your Captain and I couldn't bear to be anything more than friends with you and then for something to happen to you up here and leave me!"

That was all he needed to gently wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head, "I'll never leave you Adelaide." The way he said her name just made her breath quicken even more.

She moulded her body into his and her face nestled into the crook of his neck. He saw the bare skin on the other side of her throat and placed his lips onto it while placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She unintentionally shivered when she felt his skin on hers and reached up to snake her arms round his neck and into his scruffy brown hair. Slowly their lips found each other and they got more passionate after only a few minutes, they were at last admitting their true feelings of each other and it was simply that they were in love, they didn't even have to say it out loud they could feel it passing through the parts of their body that were pressed against the other.

**The End.**


End file.
